tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Engines
23 December 2004 20 June 2007 April 2011 19th March 2018 }} Little Engines is a song from the sixth series. It was first released on the US DVD Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures. A CGI version was released on the On the Go with Thomas UK DVD on 19th March 2018. Lyrics :Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, :Superior by far. :But Little Engines toil away from dawn to dusk, :Without a fuss or care. :Just because we're small, doesn't mean we don't stand tall, :And we pull our weight like all the others do. :You'll be surprised, in spite of our size, :Just what little engines can do! :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on to the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :They're not such little engines after all. :Bigger engines say, little engines play all day, :And we're not much use to anyone at all. :But we're strong enough, to deal with those trucks, :That's what little engines are for! :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on to the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :They're not such little engines after all. :Thomas, Percy, Bill & Ben, :You can rely on them, :These little engines are the best! :Stepney, Duck and Oliver, :They'll give the trucks, what for? :You'll be so impressed. :Little... :Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on to the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :'Cause they're not little engines after all. :They're our favourite little engines, :They're mighty little engines! :They're not such little engines after all! :They're not such...little engines after all! Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bertie * George * Bulstrode * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * The Quarry-master * Boulder CGI Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Hiro * Charlie * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Ryan * Ashima * Gina * Daisy * Salty * Philip * Stafford * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Stepney Locations Classic Series * Knapford Yards * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate Yards * Knapford * Tidmouth Harbour * Hawin Croka * The Watermill * Brendam Docks * Crovan's Gate * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Valley Bridge * Norramby Fishing Village * Rheneas Viaduct * The Viaduct * Skarloey Slate Quarry * Tidmouth * Sodor China Clay Company * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Mountainside Runby * The Mountain Line * Bluebell Valley * Tidmouth Yards * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Viaduct * Tidmouth Bay * Tidmouth Hault * Three Tier Bridge * Ffarquhar River Bridge * Skarloey Bridge * Rheneas * The Three Way Road CGI Series * Gordon's Hill * McColl Farm * Valley View * Coastal Cliffs * Ulfstead Castle * Blue Mountain Quarry * Tidmouth Tunnel * Brendam Docks * Arlesburgh Harbour * Sodor China Clay Company * Wellsworth * The Great Railway Show Yard * Harwick * Knapford Station Yard * Sodor Shipping Company * Ulfstead Mine * Knapford * Bluff's Cove * Knapford Yards * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh Works * Arlesburgh Goods Yard Footage Classic Series * A Scarf for Percy * Time for Trouble * Donald's Duck * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Tender Engines * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * You Can't Win * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Trucks * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Bye George! * Put Upon Percy * Toby's Discovery * Happy Ever After * Rusty and the Boulder * Edward the Very Useful Engine CGI Series *King of the Railway *Steamie Stafford *Luke's New Friend *The Switch *Not Now, Charlie! *The Thomas Way *Away From the Sea *Tale of the Brave *Signals Crossed *Duck and the Slip Coaches *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger *Missing Gator *No Steam Without Coal *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck *Samson at Your Service *The Truth About Toby *Toad and the Whale *Very Important Sheep *Salty All at Sea *Helping Hiro *Slow Stephen *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead *Philip to the Rescue *Thomas the Babysitter *No Help At All *Goodbye Fat Controller *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Toby's New Friend *Henry Gets the Express *Bradford the Brake Van *Ryan and Daisy *The Missing Breakdown Train *The Great Race Trivia * The deleted scene from the sixth series episode, Edward the Very Useful Engine is stretched into 4:3 format. * In the Japanese version the opening lines are sung by Percy and Thomas respectively. * An instrumental version of this song can be heard on The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories UK audiobook CD. It was also heard from the 3DS game, Thomas & Friends: Steaming Around Sodor. * A retake featuring Mike O'Donnell singing the song was released by O'Donnell on his YouTube channel in April 2017. * In the CGI version, the second chorus is omitted. Also, despite not having made an appearance in the CGI series, Stepney is still mentioned by name in the song. Goofs * On the DVD of ‘’Percy’s Chocolate Crunch’’, Percy is erroneously referred to as “Cassie” in the closed captioning. Deleted and Extended scenes * Thomas Gets Bumped - A deleted scene of Thomas passing the Watermill. * Oliver Owns Up: ** A deleted scene of Oliver chuffing back to the coal yards to take the trucks away. ** A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the viaduct. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene of Thomas, Stuart and Duke entering Crovan's Gate earlier than expected. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - The scene of Skarloey and Rheneas passing Lakeside has been extended. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted scene of Edward bringing Rheneas back from the Works. * Thomas and Stepney - A deleted scene of Stepney pulling coaches. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks hit Bulstrode. * Rusty and the Boulder - An alternate shot of the broken water tower pieces falling on Skarloey. * Cranky Bugs - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy pulling trucks. * Horrid Lorry - A deleted scene of Toby passing Percy at the end of the episode. * Edward the Very Useful Engine - A deleted scene of Stepney passing Oliver on the Viaduct. * Heroes: ** Deleted close-ups of Bill and Ben. ** A deleted panning shot of Bill and Ben. * Rusty to the Rescue: ** The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. ** The scene of Rusty and Stepney escaping has been extended. * Bye George! - An extended shot of Percy taking George through the Norramby Fishing Village. * Time for Trouble - A deleted shot of Toby puffing up to the water tower. * Trucks - An extended shot of Sir Handel pushing two red vans while Gordon puffs up to him. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: ** A deleted shot of Thomas and Percy leaving the harbour. ** An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. * Toby's Discovery - An extended shot of Toby and Henrietta going past the castle. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures * Roundhouse Rhythms * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Adventure On the Tracks JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long THA * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Thai DVD) KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation }} CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories Music Videos File:Little Engines - Music Video File:Little Engines - Mike O'Donnell File:Little Engines - CGI Music Video ja:ちいさなきかんしゃ Category:Songs Category:Direct-to-Home Video